prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Kyle McNeely
Kyle McNeely is an American professional wrestler. He is best known under the ring name Onyx and for his stint in Total Nonstop Action Wrestling as a member of The Elite Guard. He is also known on the independent circuit as half of the original Blackout with Rainman. Career McNeely was a high school and college wrestler who finished with an undefeated record in the late 1980s and early 1990s. World Wrestling Federation / Entertainment (2001-2004) McNeely's debut wrestling match for the WWF took place on the February 10, 2001 edition of WWF Jakked against Albert, which he lost after Albert performed the Baldo Bomb. McNeely also appeared with the World Wrestling Federation under its new name, World Wrestling Entertainment. He wrestled and lost to Stevie Richards in a match on Sunday Night Heat. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2004) On June 14, 2004, Onyx was brought in by TNA as a member of The Elite Guard with Hotstuff Hernandez and Chad Collyer. They were brought in to help Jeff Jarrett in his feud against the 3Live Kru. On June 16, 2004, the two factions finally met on the TNA weekly pay-per-view in a six-man tag team match in which the 3Live Kru defeated the Elite Guard when Killings pinned Hernandez. The Kru then responded to Jarrett's new faction by evening the odds with the addition of Ken Shamrock to the feud. The Elite Guard earned their first victory on July 3, 2004 on Xplosion when they defeated Mikal Adryan, Dirk Ciglar, and Austin Lane in a six-man tag team match after Hernandez performed a throwing crucifix powerbomb. On July 7, 2004, Jarrett emerged victorious from a "Running of the Gauntlet" match that saw him outlast Shamrock, the Guard, and the 3Live Kru to retain his NWA World Heavyweight Championship when Shamrock turned on the Kru. On the July 9, 2004 episode of TNA Impact!, the Elite Guard finally got their revenge on the 3Live Kru by defeating them in a six-man tag team match. The following week on the weekly TNA pay-per-view, Dusty Rhodes and Larry Zbyszko joined the Kru in defeating Jarrett, the Elite Guard, and Shamrock in a 10-Man Guitar on a Pole Match when Rhodes pinned Onyx. Onyx and Hernandez teamed up one last time in a tag team match against A.J. Styles and Jeff Hardy in September 2004 on an episode of Impact! but were defeated when Hardy pinned Onyx with a Swanton Bomb. NWA Wildside (2004–2005) After his run in TNA, McNeely's career skyrocketed when he debuted for the NWA Wildside territory. McNeely had notable feuds in the territory and had much success as well, culminating with championship reigns as the NWA Wildside Junior Heavyweight Champion once, the NWA Wildside Television Champion once and the NWA Wildside Heavyweight Champion three times. He was the final Wildside Heavyweight Champion when they closed down in 2005 as well as the only three time Wildside Heavyweight Champion in the promotion's history. NWA Anarchy (2005–2006) After his tenure in NWA Wildside and TNA and after two matches in Florida, one of which was against future WWE superstar Antonio Bank$, McNeely began wrestling in NWA Anarchy. He has since become a regular in the territory and has come close on many occasions to winning the territory's Heavyweight Championship. In addition to his singles career, Onyx has also started a tag team with Jeff Lewis along with Jeff G. Bailey as their manager, known as the NWA Elite. Deep South Wrestling (2006) Throughout 2006, in addition to NWA Anarchy, Onyx also began wrestling in Deep South Wrestling, a developmental territory of World Wrestling Entertainment, under his real name albeit without a developmental contract from WWE. Combat Zone Wrestling (2006–2007) In October 2006, it was announced that Combat Zone Wrestling would hold a tournament for its vacant World Tag Team Championship. After his run in Deep South Westling, Onyx teamed up with former NWA Wildside rival Rainman and both men made their CZW debuts in the tournament under the team name of The Blackout. Although they did not win the tournament, they did start a feud with CZW's own Blackout stable, whom Onyx and Rainman accused of ruining the Blackout name. On December 9 at the Cage of Death 8 event, Onyx and Rainman defeated Sabian and Robbie Merino for the World Tag Team Championship. However, on January 13, 2007, Onyx and Rainman lost their World Tag Team Championship back to the Blackout. Following the title loss, Onyx returned to NWA Anarchy. In wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' :*Blaq Out (Spinning Lifting DDT) :*Threshold Of Pain :*Spinebuster *'Nicknames' :*''"Genetic Powerhouse"'' *'Managers and valets' :*Jeff G. Bailey *'Tag teams and stables' :*Blackout with Rainman :*Elite Guard with Collyer and Hernandez :*NWA Elite with Abomination, Andrew Pendleton III., David Young, Jeff G. Bailey, Jeff Lewis, JT Talent, Kimo, Kory Chavis and Phil Shatter (as Onyx) Championships and accomplishments *'Combat Zone Wrestling' :*CZW Tag Team Championship (with Rainman as The Blackout) *'National Wrestling Alliance :*NWA Georgia Heavyweight Championship (3 times) :*NWA Wildside Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*NWA World Television Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated''' :*PWI ranked #422 in the PWI 500 in 2007 :*PWI ranked #286 in the PWI 500 in 2003 :*PWI ranked #235 in the PWI 500 in 2002 :*PWI ranked #258 in the PWI 500 in 2001 External links *Onyx Profile on CAGEMATCH *Onyx Profile on Wrestling Data Category:1998 debuts Category:African American wrestlers Category:American wrestlers Category:New York wrestlers Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:Deep South Wrestling alumni Category:Georgia Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Anarchy Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Wildside alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers